Life
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Tenten's birthday fic. Ya, hari ini adalah 9 Maret, hari yang sangat dibencinya –mulai tahun ini. Benar, hari ulang tahunnya. "Seharusnya kaulah yang datang padaku hari ini…" kata Tenten, "Dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."


**Life**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Just One Shoot, Hope You Like It!

A/N : Ini pertama kalinya Mizu bikin brithday fic. Ya, walaupun telat sehari, tapi, Selamat Ulang Tahun Tenten!

* * *

Entah mengapa pagi ini langit terlihat murung, tak seperti hari-hari lainnya saat matahari berseri menyambut pagi. Gadis yang melihat pemandangan itu dari dalam rumahnya hanya menarik nafas panjang. Bahkan, alampun dapat menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Ya, hari ini adalah 9 Maret, hari yang sangat dibencinya –mulai tahun ini. Benar, hari ulang tahunnya.

Tenten sangat membenci hari ini, hari dimana ia tak bisa melihat lagi wajah itu… wajah seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Mau tidak mau air mata itu meluncur lagi kala ia mengingatnya.

"Neji…" dan mulutnya yang kelu tak kuasa lagi menyebut nama pemuda itu.

Dan berkali-kali pula ia harus menghapus air mata. Meskipun Neji telah pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu, luka di hati Tenten masih menganga lebar. Karena semenjak ia kehilangan Neji, gadis itu juga kehilangan topangan hidupnya, ia kehilangan segalanya…

Tenten tahu resiko terbesar dari seorang ninja adalah kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Tapi, yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu adalah… kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting, sementara kau masih harus melanjutkan hidup ini.

Setelah air mata itu terhapus, Tenten melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, ia harus, bertemu dengannya! Dan sebelum pergi ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir Neji, ia menyempatkan diri sebentar untuk membeli bunga.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Tenten-_san_! Mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya seorang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang sambil tersenyum, ya, Ino Yamanaka.

"1 ikat lily putih, yang masih segar dan bagus," pinta Tenten, memaksakan dirinya untuk membalas senyuman Ino.

Seketika, senyum sedih tersirat di wajah Ino, ia tahu persis untuk siapa bunga itu diberikan. "Tentu saja!" katanya sambil memilih bunga lily terbagus yang ada di tokonya.

Lily putih… selain menggambarkan persahabatan, kesucian, dan kemuliaan, dalam buku yang pernah dibaca Ino, bunga lily juga melambangkan 'Cinta Sejati yang Diliputi Duka'.

"Silahkan!" kata Ino sambil menyodorkan bunga pesanan Tenten.

"Tidak, ini gratis untukmu," kata Ino, menolak uang pemberian Tenten. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku ingat," kata Ino tersenyum.

"Tapi…"

"Terimalah, dan _Otanjoubi Omedetto _Tenten-_san_!" Ino menyerahkan bunga itu pada Tenten.

Ah, ternyata masih ada orang baik hati yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, "_Arigatou_, Ino-_chan_!"

"Oh, jangan lupa datang ke Tsuzumi Café, kami menunggumu!" kata Ino lagi.

"Ah… baiklah," kata Tenten.

Kenapa semua orang masih merayakan hari ulang tahunnya padahal ia tidak ingin hari itu datang? Meskipun begitu… ia tak bisa menolak kebaikan teman-temannya.

…

Kaki Tenten mulai terasa lemas saat ia melewati gerbang pemakaman. Disinilah… ninja-ninja hebat dari Konoha diistirahatkan, setelah membela negara mereka demi kedamaian, ya, meski harus mengorban nyawa.

Dan, begitu sampai, ia langsung ambruk di depan nisan itu.

"Neji…" bisiknya dengan air mata mengalir, ia menaruh bunga lily di pusara pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kaulah yang datang padaku hari ini…" kata Tenten, "Dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

Gadis itu mengusap nisan Neji, "Tapi, kau malah terbaring disini… dan meningggalkanku selamanya…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Di saat hari bertambahnya usiaku datang… aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi, tersenyum kecil padaku… aku tak bisa lagi, mendengar suaramu yang memanggil namaku… aku tak bisa lagi, berlatih dengamu… aku tak bisa lagi, mengerjakan misi bersama denganmu… aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi, untuk selamanya…"

"Neji, aku… aku mencintaimu," dan akhirnya kata itu terucap. Kata yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun… kata yang selalu takut diucapkannya karena mungkin cinta itu tak terbalas. Tapi, kini ia harus rela tak mendapatkan jawaban dari perkataannya.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat… tapi kuharap kau mendengarku," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tunggu aku, sampai hari itu datang… sampai aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Bisa dibilang, Tentenlah yang paling atas kematian Neji. Karena bagaimanapun, ialah orang yang paling dekat dengan Neji…

Dan setelah ia merasa seluruh kata yang ingin disampaikan telah terucap, lagi, ia menghapus air matanya. Bersama dengan hembusan angin lembut, ia melangkahkan kaki ke tempat semua orang menunggunya.

…

"_Otanjoubi Omedetto _Tenten!" dan disanalah mereka, dengan senyum penuh kegembiraan dan dengan kue ulang tahun di tengah-tengah meja.

Yang segera ia dapati adalah, pelukan dari mereka semua.

Sakura…

Ino…

Lee…

Guru Gai…

Dan bahkan, Hinata ada disini…

Bersama Naruto…

Dan tanpa Neji…

Perasaan antara sedih dan haru itu lagi-lagi membuat Tenten meneteskan air mata. Entah sudah berapa kali ia membuang air matanya hari ini.

"_Arigatou…" _bisiknya.

Gadis itu segera dibawa ke tempat kue ulang tahunnya berada.

"Ucapkan harapanmu Tenten!" kata Lee.

Tenten menarik nafas panjang sementara semua orang menunggunya, "Kami-_sama_, izinkan aku bertemu Neji suatu hari nanti," dan dalam satu hembusan nafas, Tenten meniup lilin.

Semua orang terdiam setelah mendengar harapan Tenten…

"Tenten, aku tahu ini berat untukmu," kata Sakura. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh menbenci hari ini."

"Ya, tanpa hari kau lahir, kau tidak bisa melihat dunia ini," lanjut Ino.

Guru Gai memegang pundaknya, dan memeluk Tenten. "Tanpa hari ini, kau tidak bisa menjadi salah satu _kunoichi_ hebat di Konoha."

"Dan tanpa hari ini, kau tidak bisa menjadi anggota Team Gai!" kali ini Lee yang bicara dengan acungan jempolnya.

"Benar, tanpa hari ini kau tidak bisa bertemu kita semua!" kata Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Dan tanpa hari kau lahir ini, 9 Maret, kau tidak bisa bertemu Neji _nii-san…_" kali ini giliran Hinata yang memeluk Tenten.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Hinata.

"I-ini bukan salahmu," balas Tenten.

"Percayalah, Tenten-_san_, Neji _nii-san _merasa beruntung dipertemukan denganmu selama hidupnya. Hanya Tenten-_san _wanita yang paling dekat dengannya, hanya Tenten-_san _yang selalu menemaninya, hanya Tenten-_san _yang bisa membantunya bangkit. Dia sedih harus meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tahu dia pasti menunggumu…"

"Karena itu, jangan bersedih lagi…"

"Neji mempercayakan pada kami semua untuk menemanimu," kata Naruto memegang pundaknya.

"Sebagian semangat Neji ada padamu sekarang Tenten, kau harus berjuang, untuknya!" kata Lee.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tenten tersenyum tulus pada dunia ini setelah kejadian paling buruk menimpa hidupnya. Ia tak bisa terus menangisi kepergian Neji, karena bahkan Nejipun tersenyum di saat terakhir hidupnya. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa Neji telah bebas, terbebas dari kutukan keluarga Hyuuga yang menyakitkan. Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya…

Ia tak menyesal pernah bertemu dengan Neji, ia juga tak pernah menyesal telah mencintai pemuda itu, walaupun rasa sakit akan selalu menyelubunginya, tapi ia tak boleh kehilangan semangat. Hidup ini hanya sekali, dengan segala ujian dan cobaan berat, untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat. Kau harus bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, karena tak semua orang memiliki kesempatan yang sama denganmu…

* * *

Aaaa... apakah emosi dari fic ini tersampaikan?

Maaf kalau fic-nya gagal. Mizu nggak akan pernah bikin fic tentang kematian Neji lagi, karena entah mengapa saya selalu merasa jadi Tenten tiap bikin fanfic.

Tinggal 1 fic request dari temen Mizu yang belum selesai sebelum Mizu vakum sementara dari FFN.

Ok, see you!


End file.
